Euphie Conquers the World
by Abicion
Summary: Another obvious one.


Princess Euphemia sat in the cockpit of her commandeered Gloucester, happily humming to herself as she used the unit to gun down a few more civilians that were frantically trying to flee from her range. Red rings faintly glowed around her sparkling blue eyes, and her atrocious task brought her no emotion other than an innocent happiness from knowing she was faithfully fulfilling the command she had been given. She was so focused in her venture that she didn't even take a minute to clean off the blood that had splattered on her face when the chaos first began.

Euphemia's attention turned to a lone Knightmare Frame that was approaching her from the air. It was the black Gawain, and Euphemia soon heard Lelouch's voice speak to her through static in her Gloucester's radio receiver.

"Euphemia, I wasn't being serious! Ignore the order I gave you! Stop this, now!"

Euphemia reacted with an expression of curiosity to Lelouch's words. She replied with a slight uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh? But that's not what you told me to do before…"

Her curiosity faded as her dimly glowing eyes narrowed. She gripped the controls of her Knightmare Frame before resuming her response.

"You're trying to interfere with my mission!"

Seeing the situation was hopeless, Lelouch ordered his co-pilot to fire the Gawain's slash harken attack at the Gloucester. The fingers of the Gawain suddenly separated and extended into bladed cables that flew toward their target.

Euphemia watched the attack from her unit's monitor. As she felt certain defeat approaching, she quietly spoke in a saddened voice.

"If I lose now, I won't be able to kill them any more…"

The Gloucester unexpectedly dodged the Gawain's attack by lunging forward, leaving the slash harkens to only strike the paved road below. Despite having no advanced Knightmare Frame training, Euphemia's desperate, Geass-induced state now gave the determined princess piloting reflexes beyond those of Britannia's best veterans. In a completely unorthodox maneuver, the Gloucester reached in the air and roughly pulled the floating Gawain to the ground by its leg. When the Gawain crashed into the ground face-first and remained briefly staggered, Euphemia quickly used her own harken to horizontally slice through the enemy unit.

Inside the Gawain's damaged cockpit, Lelouch's severed head suddenly landed in his co-pilot's lap as she sat in a seat below his. C.C. briefly reacted in horror as she peered into Lelouch's frozen eyes, and the green-haired immortal's shock ended when she felt intense heat envelope her as the defeated Gawain exploded into a vibrant fireball.

Euphemia gently smiled at her victory. She watched the remaining debris of the Gawain burn to ash as she quietly spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Don't worry, brother. I'll avenge your death by killing the rest of the Japanese just like you wanted."

Her peace was abruptly interrupted by a young woman's voice screaming at her in pure rage through the Gloucester's radio.

"Damn you!"

Kallen continued to launch forward to grab Euphemia's Gloucester with her Guren's Radiation Surge arm. Her attack missed when the Gloucester turned to face her and parried to the side almost instantly. The caped Knightmare Frame then launched another harken toward its attacker, and the cabled weapon punctured the Guren's chest armor with expert precision before re-emerging from the cockpit casing on its back. Kallen coughed blood and slumped over her unit's controls after being impaled by Euphemia's attack. Her crimson Guren lifelessly collapsed to the ground before exploding into another fireball that created a crater in the road beside the Gawain's smoldering remains.

The remaining invading Black Knights quickly began falling like flies to the Britannian forces after losing both their leader and their best pilot, allowing Euphemia to resume her city-wide massacre unhindered. She joyfully dispatched any remaining helpless civilians she could locate with the Gloucester's equipment, stopping only when the unit's radar alerted her that another Knightmare Frame was incoming. She directed the Gloucester's cameras to turn toward the air, then viewed the source of the signal before speaking in an excited tone.

"Hmm, the Lancelot's here? Suzaku must be inside."

The white Knightmare Frame stopped in the air above Euphemia before its pilot's voice spoke through its loudspeakers. There was an obvious air of desperation flowing in the echoing voice's otherwise official tone.

"Gloucester pilot, I am Suzaku Kururugi; Knight of Her Highness, Princess Euphemia li Britannia! Identify yourself! Who ordered you to do this?"

With her suspicions confirmed, the pink-haired noble lowered her head and briefly sulked. She spoke to herself in a disappointed manner.

"I wish he wasn't Japanese…"

When her gaze returned to the Lancelot being displayed in her Gloucester's monitor, the red rings in Euphemia's eyes were glowing brighter than they ever had before. Her gentle smile and perky voice returned as she spoke again.

"Oh well. I'm sure he'll find the peace he's looking for in Heaven."

After judging that her target was too far away to be shot down with her grounded Knightmare Frame's rifle, Euphemia allowed the Gloucester's firearm to drop to the ground before she reached forward and began haphazardly interacting with the unit's controls. Her Geass-dominated mind was planning to lure the Lancelot in closer by making it appear as if her Gloucester was suffering radio problems. She softly giggled to herself when she saw her plan was succeeding and the Lancelot slowly landed on the ground directly in front of her.

With inhuman reflexes not even Suzaku could match, the Gloucester suddenly reached down and retrieved its rifle before quickly aiming and unleashing a hail of gunfire directly toward the Lancelot's torso. The bullets shredded through the armor of their prone target, killing Suzaku and reducing his body to a red paste as he sat in the cockpit protruding from the machine's back. The heavily damaged Lancelot fell to its knees before exploding.

After the first Massacre of Area 11 ended, Euphemia remained under the control of the Geass Lelouch had inadvertently placed on her. She returned to the capital city of Pendragon feeling delighted that she was steadily completing the mission she had been given, and her new conviction caused her to take a more forceful role in governing the empire. Whenever another member of royalty would disagree with the always cheerful princess's wishes or they interfered with her efforts, she would mercilessly send another one of her loyal knights to eliminate the opponent. Euphemia's relentlessness soon escalated into a Britannian civil war that ended with Emperor Charles's usurpation and execution.

In her new position of power, the seemingly mad 99th Empress of Britannia ignored all of her usual royal duties and ruled the Holy Empire with only one agenda: The complete extermination of the Japanese race.


End file.
